There are a number of computerized cash and credit accounting systems that handle transactions in dollars or other currency denominations. However, these existing systems cannot accommodate transactions in which purchasers also have some form of non-cash credit to exchange for goods and services.
There are also computerized systems that handle barter transactions between businesses--as in the exchange of vacant hotel rooms for vacant airline seats--and there are networks through which volunteer work in the non-profit and public sectors is exchanged using hourly service credits, sometimes referred to as "time dollars". However, these non-cash transaction systems cannot interact with existing cash and credit accounting systems.
Although we have currency exchanges that facilitate trade between different nations, we have no comparable tool to facilitate trade between the cash and non-cash sectors of the economy. To effectively integrate the cash and non-cash sectors of the economy, we need a dual-currency transaction management and accounting system that links these sectors.